dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal Kent (DC One Million)
He and the rest of the league are trapped in a dome for a year and are being killed by the Luthorians. They are attacked by the Luthorians and are teleported by Telos to fight the Crime Syndicate. He is attacked by Ultraman. Without access to the sun, he loses his powers and falls to the ground. | Powers = * : Due to various alien/extradimensional beings marrying into the Superman Dynasty (including a Fifth Dimensional princess in the 67th century), Kal Kent has inherited a number of powers. ** : Kal has been seen using his "super-ESP" to calm rioters, communicate visions of the future, erase memories, and to telepathically defeat and imprison the Laughing Virus. ** : Kal has inherited 10 alien senses. *** 5D Vision: Kal can see temporal anomalies and other things that extend beyond three dimensions. *** 5D Hearing: Kal can hear events taking place in the third dimension from the fifth dimension. ** Fifth Dimension Jump: Kal can open a portal to the Fifth Dimension by saying "Namrepus!" * : Kal Kent has made a pact with the incredibly powerful Superman Prime that grants him the power of the solar system's enhanced Super-Sun, reminiscent of but greater and more varied than the Solar Energy Absorption of a Kryptonian. Away from the Super-Sun, these abilities gradually fade over the course of 36 hours. ** : Kal can project beams of heat from his eyes. He is capable of varying these beams to project cosmic radiation, which is harmful to AIs. ** : This is the ability to see through solid objects, treating them as transparent. ** : Kal is able to project beams of force with his eyes to contain, manipulate or repel. His only viewed limitation is that he is incapable of holding back an entire rampaging galaxy with his force-vision unaided, requiring the aid of Titano, Superman of the Gorilla Galaxy. *** : Kal can use his force-vision to create constructs of red energy. ** : Kal is able to fly at incredible speeds. With a gravity-assist from Jupiter, he was able to reach the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy in an hour. This ability fades in stages, which can cause him to crash if it weakens at the wrong moment. ** : Kal is immune to almost every source of damage. *** : *** : Kal has no need for food, air or sleep. ** : Kal is possessed of prodigious strength, said to equal the power of a collapsing star. He was able to punch through time, a feat his teammate Wonder Woman considered impossible. *** : Kal is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. *** : Kal can leap from planet to planet in a single bound, measuring his strides in parsecs. When his powers weaken to the point that he can no longer fly, he is still able to leap tall buildings. ** : Kal is said to be faster than a speeding tachyon. He claimed that a fight with Rocket Red Armor would normally take him a nanosecond *** : Kal's speed enhances his already prodigious intellect, allowing him to perform billions of simulations simultaneously or decrypt codes in an instant. ** : Kal can hear voices on other planets across the vacuum of space. ** ** : Kal can commune with the simple minds of electronic devices. ** ** | Abilities = * : even in his own time, Kal is known as a genius with the intelligence of 10 Einsteins. ** ** ** * | Weaknesses = * : Kal Kent's powers are entirely tied to the Super-Sun, and his abilities will drain in a matter of days when separated from it: overexerting himself when isolated from its empowering rays can kill him. * | Equipment = * Boom-suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * A virtually identical counterpart to Kal Kent appears in All-Star Superman #6, one who engages in a battle with the Chronovore alongside the Superman Squad--a battle apparently similar to one engaged in by the Kal Kent in the DC One Million timeline. The only notable differences of the Kal Kent of the All-Star Superman timeline from the one of DC One Million are that his hair is noticeably shorter, and that he claims to have been born 851 thousand years in the future rather than 851 centuries (though it is possible this was a simple mistake, as later printings of the book corrected other mentions of his time period to be in the 853rd century rather than the 8530rd). It is also possible that this is the same Kal Kent, with the Superman Squad operating in multiple realities. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Superman (Kal Kent) | Recommended = * * | Links = }} Category:Superman Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Energy Projection Category:Invulnerability Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Superhuman Reflexes